彡 ᗰᗴᗰOᖇᏆᗴᔑ 彡 - One Shot
by ElaQueen
Summary: ONE SHOT - This is the story of how love can be born in the most difficult moments of our life. SwanFire


**彡 ᗰᗴᗰᝪᖇᏆᗴᔑ 彡**

The man arrived in a condition not as critical as others, but this one had a strong concussion in the head.

A man from 30 to 35 years old received a strong impact against concrete, when he was saving two little sisters from disaster" said the paramedic to the doctor. 'The mother and the daughters were unharmed. That man is a hero'.

The inner doctor, Emma Swan, she received the patient and she saw his face full of dust. Blood was pouring down the stranger's face.

'Does he have a name?' She said. She pushing the stretcher along with the rest of the emergency team

'We have no idea. We don't find his documents and the lady who saved along with his daughters has no idea who he is.' The paramedic confirmed.

'Well, another unknown "John Doe." This is a complete disaster. Come on! Let's do a tomography'. The doctor said and the team proceeded, while she wrote down in her blog.

'This is hell', said the paramedic turning around to continue the terrible work.

This was one of the most horrible days in the history of the country and of humanity. On September 11, 2001, she was at home. Emma was resting when she found out and immediately she went to the hospital where she worked, the Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan, for her to help as much as she could.

That stranger was one of many victims of that horrible attack. She had so much work that she did not have time to cry and she really wanted to do it.

John Doe was examined as he needed it. The blonde gave the order to be sutured and she checked it. Apparently, he had nothing more than the wound on his head and a few scratches. He had some inflammation but he didn't get serious. He would be under observation until he woke up, but he woul

The next few days, Emma left the man under the observation of the nurses and the interns. It was a really exhausting day. She spent three continuous days working, until her boss sent her to rest.

When finally she was able to return home, she turned on the television, which spoke of the collapse of the hospitals, the thousands of wounded and the victims. This was terrible. This felt like a nightmare. She got into the shower and it was when she could cry. She was like that for a few minutes until she was able to let off steam.

On September 15, she was allowed to return her to the hospital. Her boss had told her that she did not help them if she got sick. It was true, she must be in her best condition to be able to help the most. She took the patient log that corresponded to her and she started the round

'Hello Ruby, what do we have for today?' She told the nurse on duty, while she checked the patients' sheets

'The three-year-old girl is already better. She left the second operation and already woke up…' The girl said as she passed on the patient's medical history

'Great!' She said as she entered the little girl's room.

So Emma Swan continued her routine, until she arrived in the room of that stranger. He looked at the man's medical history and started to go in with the nurse and the intern.

'Why is he still asleep?' She said while leafing through the folder. 'The medicines had to be supplied until yesterday morning' she came closer checking the pupils of that man with his small lamp

'That's how it was done, Doctor Emma. Since yesterday morning, John Doe has not received sedatives' answered the intern. 'Even Doctor Whale checked his vital signs and brain activity and everything is fine. For some reason the man doesn't wake up'

'It's okay Ashley! We are going to scan him and then we will monitor his answers. Do you agree?' She consulted with the intern so that she could learn

'Absolutely!' She responded and went to make the preparations.

Then, the blonde approached the bed and watched the patient closely. For some strange reason, she recognized the man as the anonymous hero who saved a mother and her two young daughters.

'Hello hero! It's time to wake up...' She looked closely at his face. She checked the other wounds and everything seemed fine. 'He didn't have any other major injury or fracture other than the head, he should have already woken up. 'Do you know anything about your identity?' She asked the nurse.

'No. Nothing at all. It is still very early. They only know that he saved that woman and her little ones' Ruby answered. 'The woman has come to see him several times, to thank him. She will go back to Main but she said to let her know if he woke up or if his family came looking for him'

'At least she thanks him. This has been chaotic for everyone. But I can't imagine how the victims should have felt!' Both she and Ruby had to control themselves.

The intern arrived with the team to take John Doe to get the brain scan. Emma finished her initial round and she joined the intern to examine the patient

'Everything looks normal to me' the young doctor said.

'Ashley is correct, everything looks normal. Even the swelling has passed and there are no signs of clots or other conditions' I was interested in seeing why that man did not wake up. 'If for tomorrow morning he remains stable and everything looks normal, we will have to wake him up if he keeps sleeping. He is not exactly in a coma. There must be a reason why his brain activity keeps him asleep'. She confirmed.

'Right Dr. Emma. I'll keep you informed. The intern was dismissed and saw her leave.

She finishes her shift, but she stayed extra time to help with the injured and some victims who kept arriving in critical conditions, thanks to the rescuers. Saving people was the priority. She didn't feel sleepy or tired. She just wanted to help save as many lives as possible.

And so Emma spent the hours, between emergency patients, until her boss sent her home again.

'But Doctor Booth ... I just want to help' She spoke while the man pushed her subtly towards the berets for the staff

'Emma, I am not forcing you, but it is necessary that you rest a couple of hours so that you continue supporting us. I'm also going to rest for a while'. Marco Booth said, the head of surgery at the Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan

'Okay boss. But first let me go and check how this patient who saved the girls is doing. Then I go straight to rest' She saw her boss with a puppy face

'Ok, ok, you win. But only that patient and then you go' he gave her a smile

'Sure boss! I promise you!' And she went to see John Doe.

She came to the room and she remained watching the stranger. She looked at her medical history, the signals from the teams. Everything was still normal, but that man did not wake up.

.'You have to wake up'. She spoke to him closely, while she watched his face. 'You managed to save that mother and her daughters. 'I'm sure you could have done more, if that rock had not hit you. And there are times when we can't do anything else even if we want to'.

She observed a certain increase in the level of her brain waves. Apparently, that she spoke to him was helping him. It could be that the man wanted to help more people and he felt responsible for not being able to. Maybe that was the reason why he didn't want to wake up. He maybe felt guilty.

'Don't be sad. We all do what we can. Even I who am a doctor can't save them all'. Some tears began to sprout from his face and they reached into the stranger's hand. 'Sorry, you already have enough with what you have lived and I come to add more sadness. You must wake up'. She wiped the drops that had fallen on the man's hand. 'Remember that you can help another injured person have a place'. She smiled to him. 'Goodbye!'

She wiped away her tears and when she was about to turn around, the man took her by the hand and started waking up with a crisis. He did not know where he was and she had no idea if he was 100% good.

'Help!' She screamed calmly, initiating the review process. She took out her lamp and spoke to him. 'I need you to calm down. Quiet!'

At that moment Dr. Whale came in to take charge of him. The nurses grabbed him and injected him to calm him down for the time being. They did not give him anything strong, but enough to calm him down. Then John Doe let go of the doctor's hand.

'Quiet Swan, you can go to rest. I take care of the patient'. He said as if nothing, standing between her and the stranger

'He is also my patient. And he woke up when I spoke to him' she replied to her colleague something annoying

'Yes. But the only thing I need from you is that you tell me how he woke up and that you retire. Marco already sent you to rest'. He responded with an air of superiority.

She rolled her eyes. She left because she knew it was the right thing for the patient. He gave the details to the intern on duty and she went home. She could only think about the incident with that John Doe.

The next day, she had to enter later, due to the special shifts they were doing to help. She only felt anxious to be at home. She needed to go to work. The situation was all chaos. A terrorist group claimed responsibility for the massacre. Everything seemed to be wrong.

When she entered the hospital, she went on her initial tour and left John Doe for her last shift. When she arrived at the stranger's room, he was no longer there. She ran to where Ruby was.

'What happened to John Doe?' She seemed somewhat worried

'The hero? I think they passed him to a room and they took him out of recovery. They must have the medical history here ... I check and I tell you because that was at night. Ready! Yes. He is on the fourth floor'. The girl informed her in which room and she went to visit him.

She entered the elevator and for some strange reason her heart was beating very fast. She needed to know that the man was fine. He took the folder from the entrance to the room and checked. The man had temporary amnesia. She opened the door by touching, and came in looking at the nurse who brought lunch to the man.

'Good afternoon. How do you feel?' She did not know what was wrong, but she was nervous. 'His file says he suffers from temporary amnesia… What exactly do you not remember?' Then she saw his intense green eyes answer

'I already told the other two doctors, that I don't remember anything. I don't even remember who I am ... Only my name is Neal ... But I don't remember my last name. That's all I know. Well ... I think my name is Neal'. He lowered his worried gaze

'Quiet. Everything will be fine ... Have you talked to the police?' Now she was trying to distract him. She came closer to check him

'Yes. But even the missing list is not complete. And then, I'm not one of the Neal asked for'. He said, fulfilling the things she asked him. 'Do you think I'll recover soon?'

'I am sorry. I can't tell you something for sure. Amnesia is unpredictable even today. But there is still very little time to know'. She gave him a formal and light purr.

Neal never knew what happened to him. He only remembered that strong light and then how everything went out. He tried to remember while the doctor examined him. Then, he remembered her.

'You were there when I woke up. It's not like this?' He watched her curiously

'Yes, it is!' The blonde was a bit embarrassed. 'I was there when you woke up'

'I have to ask you, doctor. Did you speak to me? Because I thought it had been a dream. I thought it had been an angel. But I think it was you' He had that look that needs to be matched

'Yes. I was talking to you when you woke up'. Emma was embarrassed by the nurse, but the nurse left the room as if nothing had happened. Then the blonde confessed what she had told him

'Thanks doctor'. He was saddened a little. 'What's your name?'

'Dr. Swan, Emma Swan…' She tried to be polite

'Thank you, Doctor Emma' He gave her a grateful smile. 'I don't remember what you said, but I can tell you what I feel. I feel that your words are what brought me out of the abyss I was in. Thank you!'

'No. That was nothing. Now the important thing is that you recover and recover your memory' she tried to hide but she blushed.

'What if what I remember does not please me?' She gave him peace and confidence to accept what he feared.

'Some things can be very hard. I understand you. But your memories are something you must face'. She smiled sweetly and after a short talk she left.

So the days went by until Neal was fully recovered. He still had not regained his memory, but he was physically well. The Doctor-Patient relationship between Emma and Neal was normal, but you could see that there was a solid foundation for a beautiful friendship.

Emma at first felt sorry for him, but then she liked his sense of humor. Although Neal didn't remember who he was and even though he was in a temporary shelter, she went to visit him when he could and he went to the hospital to help. The woman he saved arrived one afternoon a few days later, giving them important information.

'You were with a young woman. She called you Cassidy. You gave her your wallet and she went upstairs to pay to see. So, you accompanied me helping with my youngest daughter who had an asthma attack, and then ... Well, then everything happened. You took us running ... You saved us!' The woman was very grateful

'What?' The information was hard to hear for Neal. Someone was with him, and possibly she was dead. 'Why did I help you? I mean… How did I help your daughter?'

'You seemed like a doctor to me. You didn't say anything about it, because you were in charge of helping my daughter'. The woman wanted to help him. 'I'm sorry I can't help you anymore, but if you're Neal Cassidy, you can find out more about yourself'

'Of Course! And thanks for coming to see me' He smiled thoughtfully, as he felt Emma's hand tighten on his shoulder.

The following days they found out that Neal was a pediatrician in Pennsylvania. He had gone from Honeymoon to New York with his wife Tamara and from there they would fly to Paris.

Neal wrote it down on the list of the missing and after that he did not know whether to go back to Pennsylvania. They were very difficult days for everyone. Weeks in which people couldn't feel peace or comfort in any part.

Neal looked for a place to stay and managed to recover some of his money. He decided to stay in New York and help his friend Emma in the hospital. His help was especially welcomed by her.

She had not left him alone in those weeks. Neal's wife was not among the injured. He couldn't remember her and at that moment he thought it was best. His pain would be stronger if he remembered her.

The blonde had become very fond of Neal. They had the same work shift and they got along very well. They felt good helping with all the chaos that had unraveled. On some occasions, Neal came to feel guilty for the love that was being born in him. He was falling in love with Emma, but even his wife was missing and he did not remember her.

Weeks later they faced the facts and reviewed the lists of the dead. In them was the name of a young woman of 25 years called Tamara Cassidy. In the registry, she appeared as dead and her husband as disappeared.

It was what Neal feared most. He was falling in love with Emma and although he didn't remember his wife, he wanted her to appreciate, that she was alive.

'I know Emma. You more than anyone has supported me and you know that what I regret most is not remembering it 'He turned to look at her. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, or so he thought. 'Do you know that I feel guilty?'

'Do you feel guilty? Why? You don't have to feel guilty.' She didn't understand what he was referring to

'I feel guilty for not remembering that I loved my wife. I feel guilty about loving another woman instead.' He spoke to her crying, as only a man does when his heart breaks.

He took her by the arms and he looked at her intensely. They both knew that there was no return. He didn't remember his past, but he was sure he loved the blonde and she loved him. So it was.

Some tragedies change our lives forever, and so it was for Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan. With the bad and good things they could live, their lives changed. After the chaos the calm returns and makes us value what is really important.

The love that began among them strengthened over the years and led them to elaborate new Memoirs. Neal never remembered Tamara's specific things, but he always carried his absence in his heart.

In memory of all the people who lived these events, their victims and those left behind. Life changes, but good memories will remain in our memory.


End file.
